A display device includes a display panel and a backlight disposed on a rear surface side of the display panel. The display device includes a lower frame accommodating a light source and an optical plate, which constitutes a backlight, a frame-like middle frame (also referred to as a mold frame) that is fixed to the lower frame with screws while holding a display panel, and a frame-like upper frame that is fixed to the lower frame or middle frame with screws while covering the display panel from a display surface side.
Recently, in the display device, there is known a problem in that a warp occurs due to heat generation associated with increase in size and high luminance and the display panel is brought into contact with another component. For example, WO 2010/073804 discloses a technique for solving the problem. In the technique of WO 2010/073804, a spacer is provided between a peripheral portion of the display panel and a peripheral portion of an optical member to separate the display panel from the optical member.